Sweet Night, Sweet Dreams Kurosaki's
by Espada D. Jurabi
Summary: "Playground?" Ichigo asked, "But don't kids usually…" That was when it hit him, "I see. Yeah, being a father and having a child with you…I like that idea." On their honey moon, Ichigo and his wife, Orihime, return home after a long dinner at a restaurant. Despite feeling worn out, Orihime told Ichigo that she is ready for them to become a full family before that night ends. Smut


**Jurabi: Heeelloooooo~! This is Espada 4 Jurabi here bringing you…a…smut fic. The first I've ever done. So…here's the funny story: A while back, I made this bet where I said "If the IR fandom pulls a NS and make a petition to ban Bleach from the US, I would write an IH smut fic. I gave the fuckers three weeks, but they managed to do it in a day.**

 **Wow…just wow! I didn't even have time to plan this either. Well, I guess I'll have to do this the best way I can.**

 **Please note one thing: If there is one part of the smut that makes you aroused or horny, the reason why is probably because I throw up at the thought of it. Just keep in mind that this is my first smut fic and I promised myself never to do this stuff. But I lost the bet so I gotta do it or I'm a lying idiot. Anyways, let's get dirty! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **Sweet Night, Sweet Dreams Kurosaki's**

"Agh, damnit!" Shouted Kurosaki Ichigo as his second taco fell apart causing the contents to splatter all over his plate.

"Oh no, Kurosaki-kun, are you having trouble eating your taco?" Kurosaki "Inoue" Orihime asked her husband.

"Unfortunately…" Ichigo said with a sigh as he looked at his wife clean plate compared to his meat-covered one, "Wow, Inoue, how do you eat these things without them falling apart on you? I even took your advice and ate them like you eat sandwiches"

Orihime let out a small giggle and told him, "The tacos probably fell apart because your jaw is too strong. The shells are fragile after all, but next time maybe you could try those things they called burritos. They don't fall apart as easily."

"Well thanks for taking me out to this place," Ichigo said, "I never knew this was your favorite place to eat at."

"Oh it's alright, I never even got the chance to tell you," Orihime said.

After paying for their dinner, Ichigo stood up from his chair and took Orihime's hand to help her up, "So, is there anywhere else you want to go before we head back home?"

Orihime let out a silent yawn before she let her body lean on her husband's and replied, "No…it's getting a little late right now so we can go home."

"Sure," Ichigo said as he escorted Orihime home.

It has been an entire month since Ichigo and Orihime's official marriage and they were a week and a half into their honeymoon. The marriage ceremony was more hilarious than it was suppose to be. Instead of using an actual suit like normal men do, Ichigo wore his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Some may have told him that it was unnecessary, but Ichigo remembered the day he defeated Grimmjow to save Orihime in Hueco Mundo and took her hand. The way they were dressed that way reminded him so much of marriage outfits, so he thought, "Why not?" and decided to dress that way.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's voice snapped Ichigo out of his zone-out.

"Sorry…I zoned out a little there," Ichigo said as he noticed that they returned to their honeymoon stay so he took out the key and unlocked the door so they could enter. "Would you like for me to make you a dessert before we go to bed?"

"Um…you remember what happened the last time you cooked, right?" Orihime asked.

"Hey, my cooking may not be as good as yours, but I can whip up a good apple pie if I want to," Ichigo told her even though he knows she was right.

"Well I'm not hungry for anything after those delicious tacos, so I'll be waiting in our room," Orihime said as she walked in the direction of their room.

"Sure, let me call Renji real quick," Ichigo said as he picked up a phone.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Orihime took a shower first before dressing in her sleep clothing while Ichigo did the same.

"So how are Renji and Rukia?" Orihime asked as she sat down on the bed.

"They're doing great on their honeymoon," Ichigo said as he sat down with her. "I have to say it's about damn time Renji got with Rukia. Thought he'd never grow the balls to confess."

"That's funny, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said with a giggle, "I remember Rukia saying the same thing about you when you confessed to me."

Ichigo's face changed to a bright red color from embarrassment as he tried to hide it with his white t-shirt, "…She got me there."

"…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo turned his head to look at her in the eyes, "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while and…well we already have well-paying jobs of our own and we've mapped out the plans of getting a big house with a swimming pool and a playground." Orihime said.

"Playground?" Ichigo asked, "But don't kids usually…" That was when it hit him, "I see. Yeah, being a father and having a child with you…I like that idea."

"That's wonderful, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime chimed with a smile, "Let's do it."

"…But…how do we make a child again?" Ichigo asked which made Orihime sweat-drop. He rubbed his orange spiky hair in thought, "A lot of stuff has happened so I don't quite remember."

Orihime geatured her husband to come closer so that she could whisper the explaination in her ear.

After hearing the explanation, Ichigo's face heated up as he stared up at the ceiling, "S-s-s-sex…?!"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, sex." Orihime said, "Didn't they explain this to us in Sex Ed class?"

"Yeah, I r-r-remember now." Ichigo stammered. The last time he heard the word sex was when his mother warned him to stay clear from it even though he didn't understand what it even was back then being the child he was.

"You don't want to do it?" Orihime asked, "I understand if you don't want to."

"N-No, i-it's not that. Not that at all," Ichigo said as he cleared his throat, "It's just…despite learning about it, sex is a complete unknown experience to me and well…I'm just concerned if I hurt you while we're doing it."

"Oh Ichigo~!" Orihime said as she lunged at him and hugged him before whispering in her ear, "I know you're always concerned with my safety, but just this one time don't be."

"I-Inou-"

"Ah, and no more formalities from you either from now on," Orihime said interrupting him, "I am your wife so you can call me by my first name. Understand."

"I understand, Orihime," Ichigo said, "But please, if for even a second you get uncomfortable or hurt, tell me to stop and I will stop."

After Orihime nodded to show that she understood, they both sat there a full second before getting started in an instant.

First, they exchanged a series of deep kisses that caused their tongues to connect constantly. Both of them were used to the soft kisses, but now they don't want to hold anything back. As they continued with their deep kisses, Ichigo unconsciously and slowly lifts Orihime's shirt up as she did the same with his shirt. They stopped kissing for a second in order to throw their shirts aside and continued forward without the slightest hesitation.

After a few more minutes of tongue-touching kissing, Ichigo pulled away and his face went against Orihime's soft neck. He sniffed onto the skin and could smell the body soup she used to clean herself in the shower.

Orihime let out a gasp as her cheeks heated up. She placed her hands on Ichigo's rock-hard abs and rubbed her body against its rough surface.

Ichigo's heart thumped from the action Orihime took and decided to respond with a light nimp on her neck with his teeth earning a squirm from her. Encouraged by her response, Ichigo continued to bite the patch of skin alternating rough bites with gentle licks and sucks. When he moved back, he could see a red patch forming on the otherwise perfect skin.

They both knew that it isn't enough. Their baby will never form though simple means of kissing and licking. It's nothing but beating around the bush. They simply had to look at each other in the eyes to understand what they must go straight to in order for the fetus to form.

All bets were off and all clothes were off! Ichigo activated a portion of his Shinigami powers before injecting his penus in Orihime's vagina. He wanted his children to have the power to protect not themselves, but their mother as well.

Orihime sensed his Shinagami powers activate as well. She knew her husband too well which is why his action didn't surprise her in the slightest.

Ichigo placed his face on Orihime's abdomen and began to rub his tongue against her smooth skin much to her enjoyment.

In response, Orihime pulled Ichigo's head closer and slightly licked the outside of his right ear while Ichigo continued to rub his tougue upwards until he reached her lips and planted yet another deep kiss.

"You having the time of your life, Orihime?" Ichigo asked after he pulled back.

"Only if you are too, Ichigo," Orihime said before she let out a huge yawn. "What time is it?"

Ichigo took a look at the clock, "Wow, it's almost two in the morning."

"Time sure flies, huh?" Orihime joked. "It's a shame…I wanted to have more fun with you tonight."

"You'll have loads of fun from now on," Ichigo said, "I do remember that it takes more than one sex night for a baby to form."

"That's a relief," Orihime said, "Because…I'm getting…sleeeeeepy…" She whispered before she fell asleep.

Ichigo chuckled to himself before kissing his wife on his forehead, "Sweet dreams, Orihime~" He said before we went to sleep.

* * *

 **Jurabi's Note: Soooo…I was originally planning on ending the smut fic here, but then I came across this IR artwork about Ichigo and Rukia cheating on their spouces. Yeah…really disgusting. I respect the hard work of artists even when they do my NOTP; however, if you commit character assassination just to suit your own ship all respect for you is out the window. You disrespect the characters I love, I will disrespect you. Plain and simple. So all of you get to enjoy this special bonus I've made out of pure spite towards that terrible IR artwork. I'm not writing out that artwork because fuck that. Also, I'm doing this in inspiration of the response post to that artwork that was on tumblr.**

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs.

Orihime jumped up at the sound of his ear-piercing scream and looked at her husband to see him breathing heavily and sweating, "I-Ichigo…w-what's wrong?"

Ichigo tightly clenched his head trying to process what he just saw. It took a few seconds until his breathing returned to normal, "S-Sorry I scared you like that, Orihime. Thank God it was just a nightmare…"

"A nightmare?" Orihime asked.

"I need to get something to drink real quick," Ichigo said as he stood up to leave the room, "I'll be right back."

As Ichigo was filling a glass cup with water, the phone in the kitchen started ringing. He had this deep feeling that he knew who was calling at the time.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked when he picked up the phone.

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice said from the other line.

"Rukia," Ichigo whispered, "…Why are you calling me this late?" He asked trying to get his mind off the nightmare he had.

"Don't think you can fool me. I can hear the fear in your voice," Rukia said, "You had that dream too, didn't you?"

"I think nightmare is a better word to describe it," Ichigo said, "Just…what was that. I know what it was but…I…I just don't understand what that was!"

"Me neither…I'm afraid that nightmare will haunt us for the rest of our lives." Rukia said.

"Me…cheating on Orihime like that? Tell me, Rukia! What would drive me to do something so…so…disgusting!" Ichigo shouted, "Just thinking about it makes me feel like a low scumbag!"

"And not only that, but we were betraying them both," Rukia said, "Renji, Orihime…they both risked their lives on so many countless times for our sake and that is how we repay them? I'd sooner die they hurt them like that!"

"…Rukia, did you tell Renji about that nightmare?" Ichigo asked.

"No….I don't know how. I'm so scared that he will somehow get the wrong idea," Rukia said.

"It's the same with me and Orihime…I just can't stand seeing her sad about anything," Ichigo said, "How are we going to explain it to them?"

"I have an idea," Rukia said, "Why don't we go on a double date. Me and Renji with you and Orihime and then we can make an important promise to them."

"An important promise?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, we'll promise to never betray them like that as long as we live. We'll do everything we can to make sure that nightmare never becomes a reality," Rukia said.

"You're right. Those two deserve better," Ichigo said, "Rukia, do you love Renji with all your heart?"

"You need to ask? I love him above everything," Rukia said.

"That's good, because I know he loves you too. We all do, so…never leave him, okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I swear I won't, but Ichigo…Orihime's loved you almost forever, you know that?" Rukia asked.

"Please, I've realized that for the longest time. I just never had the balls to tell her like you said," Ichigo said.

"Hehe, just remember that if you, of all people, betray her feelings and make her cry, I will kill you," Rukia declared.

"If that does happen, you'll need to get in line," Ichigo jokes, "But seriously, that will never happen. She's too precious to me and she deserves a happy life."

"Good to hear, and if anyone comes between us and our loved ones…" Rukia said.

Ichigo knew what was on her mind by her serious tone, "We'll show them…true hell."

* * *

 **Jurabi:** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. So yeah, that last part was out of pure spite towards the IR fandom which is by far the worst fandom to date by far. But at least we got some delicious smut in there. Hehe, I can just see one of you hardcore smut fans going "Ah, Jurabi, you didn't have Orihime suck Ichigo's dick or have Ichigo hump Orihime! That stuff's the most enjoyed by the almighty smut master race!" I'm sorry! T-T! I'm not comfortable with that stuff man! Those two just seem so unnecessary when making a baby, alright?! I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH A GIRL, OKAY?! But I do get turned on with licking. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Anyways, I really am glad that you took the time to read this chapter. If you didn't like it let me know why in the reviews. If you really loved this story please leave a favorite. Thank you for reading~! :D**


End file.
